Clementines
by Stellar Belle
Summary: Hermione decides to skip Potions with Ron. What happens? Ron x Hermione Oneshot


**Clementines,** A Ron x Hermione One-Shot  
by art-star

_Summary: Nothing much, except a nice afternoon with Ron and Hermione.. Romance or Friend-fic, it's up to the way you think.._

Read and Review _and_ Enjoy!

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione Granger's hand clasped her forehead in irritation. She had just been sent out to find a16-year-old freckled red-head who seemed to had skipped Potions for the seventh time in a row.

"Ron! Don't provoke me, I mean it! Professor Snape'll start subtracting points off of Gryffindor, at this point!"

As she turned the bend around a few trees, she encountered a freckled face with a head of ginger hair, way up high in a tree.

"_Ack!_ Ron, get down from there, this instant!" Hermione shrieked, her hands grasping her face. "That's dangerous, you idiot!"

Ron merely rolled his eyes as he, with ease, took a leap off the tree, landing swiftly on two feet. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he replied, "Well, hello to you as well, Hermione."

Hermione, at this point, was sporting a tint of crimson on her face. "Are you completely _dense_! You could've-could've sprained your ankle or something!"

Ron blinked, then began to chuckle lightly to himself. "Loosen up, Hermione. Since when did you become so concerned for my safety, anyhow?"

As Ron began to walk away, Hermione began to take note of his.. maturity. Over the years, Ron has grown. He's learned to be courageous, selfless, and humane. But, he also learned how to charm his fellow female peers, sculpt his hair, and walk like a bad guy, with my hands stuffed in my pockets and my back in a slight slouch, although, most of his stunts lead to him looking like a complete loser.

Hearing nothing but his own footsteps, Ron spun around. "You should hurry onto class Professor Snape-the-Incredibly-Large-Git wouldn't want you skipping either."

Hermione's eyebrow arched. "What do you mean? You aren't honestly thinking of skipping the whole period!"

"How 'bout you skip with me?"Ron smiled."I was kind of getting bored hanging in a tree these past seven potion periods."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and began to laugh. "Yeah, right." she smirked. "Although I can afford to miss a class or two, I wouldn't even _dare_, which isn't much to say about you."

She turned to Ron, who, at that moment, just stared at her with this distinct look of earnest, before shrugging and turning the other way. "That's what I thought." he chirped, as he began to whistled.

Hermione blinked a couple times before retorting, "Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

Ron didn't halt. "Typical Hermione, doesn't have much guts, do ya?" he said merely. "And Harry calls _you_ courageous?"

That struck a nerve on Hermione, at that point. However, her voice was caught in her throat and she was too frustrated to have a proper comeback this time. "I am not!" was all she could choke out.

Ron smirked. "Prove it," he said, turning back to her. "Skip potions with me."

And without hesitation, Hermione smiled, and brushed her hair past her shoulders. "Fine," she said. "I won't be the one failing, after all."

She walked past Ron, who stood there, a tinge dumbfounded. "Well, whaddya know.." he murmured under his breath, before skipping up to her.

All the while, Hermione grew more fidgety by the second. "What if we get caught?" she thought. "What if we loose points and everyone will be upset with us? I mean, me? What if I get expelled? I can't get expelled!"

Ron had been keeping a close eye on the restless Hermione while they walked. He smiled. "Calm _down_, Hermione. Nothing's going to happen."

Hermione came to a halt and turned to him in a huff. "But _you_ don't care! You already have absolutely _terrible_ grades, but _I_ can't afford this! What am I doing!" She groaned. She began to pace back and forth in a frenzy.

"Professor Snape already abducted 50 points from us last week because I called Malfoy a complete _git_, but he is! He started it!"

"Hermione.."

"Then he took another 30 away because you and Harry came five minutes late! _Five!_"

"Hermione, stop.."

"Now I'm here, skipping with you! People oughta think I _want_ points abducted!"

A strong hand grasped her arm and spun her around. Hermione was met by red hair and an army of freckles.

"Calk _down_, Hermione! I'm with you, nothing bad will happen... Eh, er.. Well.."

Both of their faces flushed a deep fuchsia. Hermione started at Ron, whose eyes glared at her as though daring her to contradict. Nothing but silence.

"Er, don't read into that sentence. J-just a mix of words.. I didn't-"

"Ron, I know."

They both smiled, and continued their walk in silence, until they reached a small peak. It was a the grassiest hill in the court, and Ron immediately lay down, grasping the small grass in a hand. Hermione sat down, her feet dangling off the cliff.

After what seemed like a decade in the mute, Ron smiled, and said, "See? Skipping isn't so bad."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, unless you've done it seven times in a row, Ron." Ron's eyes rolled before he turned on his stomach.

"Lay down with me, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "_WH-WHA-WHAT?_"

Ron sighed. "I meant just lay down so I can see your face. Didn't I tell you not to take what I see so literally?"

Hermione, whose face was beet red, nodded, and uncomfortably lay down, her head almost touching Ron, who was laying on his chest. The grass felt soft on her skin. Her feet still dangled off the cliff by a slight.

"Ron," she said softly. "Is this all you do when you skip class? Just lie here?"

Ron looked at her. "Why?" he asked, his eyes not averting hers.

Hermione smiled. "It's nice. I should.. I should do this more often."

"Mm." Ron replied simply, lifting a lock of Hermione's wavy, golden brown hair.

"Y'know," he said. "Your hair isn't as frizzy as it was before."

Hermione's face stiffened. "Why thank you.." she grumbled. Ron laughed.

"No! I meant that as a good thing. It looks nice." He lay his head into a pile of her hair.

"Your hair," he whispered into her hair. "It smells like clementines."

This time, Hermione's whole body froze. She blushed, and began to fidget with the seams of her blouse. "T-thank you.." she stuttered out.

"Oh, Ron.." she thought. "When did you become such a sweet guy? Wait, I wasn't supposed to read into it, right?"

She sighed, before turning her body away from him, her hair slipping out beneath his face. Ron looked up to see her back to him.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No." she replied bluntly. Her face remained flushed.

"C'mon, I didn't say anything stupid _this_ time, did I?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon.."

"I WISH YOU'D STOP BEING SUCH A SWEET TALKER." she exclaimed, as she sat up, her hands flying into the air in frustration.

Ron chuckled. "Sweet talker?" he smiled.

"Whatever, you're probably like that with all girls." she began to rise from her seat, when Ron's hand suddenly grasped her's.

"Ron? What-"

"Hermione, don't get me wrong." he said, rising in his seat, becoming in level with her. "I don't know how to be such a sweet talker around other girls, believe me. But, with you it comes with ease, y'know?"

His face was as red as Hermione, who suddenly enveloped her arms around him.

"Hermione? What're you doing?"

"Ron, shut up."

Ron smiled, finally giving into the arms she was offering him, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

* * *

Read and review! 3 artstar-chan


End file.
